bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
VortexArena:Fire/Season1
Powerful flames burns within the Vortex as fire element units face-off in Vortex Arena: Infernal Showdown! Bring your best fire squad. Schedule NOTE: *Rewards from Vortex Arena: Infernal Showdown will need to be manually claimed by players during the claiming period. *Rewards that are not claimed during the 7 days of Reward Period will be forfeited. Mechanics *Vortex Arena Battles: **Each Vortex Arena match consumes a Vortex Arena Orb. Vortex Arena Orbs recover every 60 minutes, up to a maximum of 6 Orbs. Every Vortex Arena Battle won, Tournament Points (or TP) are added. *Vortex Arena Battle Rules: **For Vortex Arena Season 5 (Infernal Showdown) only a squad made of units are allowed to join. *During a Vortex Arena battle, Summoners are NOT able to: **Control units during battle. (Units will perform attacks on their own discretion.) **Use any items during the battle. **Victory goes to the squad able to knock out all members of the opposing squad within the time limit. If neither team is defeated within the time limit, the winning team will be decided according to the following sequence of conditions: *The team with the greater number of surviving Units. *The team with the greatest remaining HP. *The team that inflicted the greatest total damage. Vortex Arena Battle Points: *Tournament Points (TP) increases with victories in Vortex Arena battles & decreases with defeats. Get more TP by defeating participants with a higher TP rank than that of your own. You must also be careful as you will lose more TP if you lose to an opponent whose TP rank is lower than your own. The max amount of TP obtainable is 200 while the minimum amount is 10. TP will only go up or down when a player attacks another player. Defensive wins or losses do not affect TP. will be a powerful leader unit during Vortex Arena: Infernal Showdown. Secure more wins and reach the top of the rankings with him! For more info about the unit, refer to: Immortal Firewing Blaze Rewards Players can stand to win the rewards from Rank Title, Daily and Overall Rewards. Here is the list of rewards available for the season of Vortex Arena Rank Title Rewards Daily Ranking Rewards Overall Ranking Rewards Other Notes *ABP bonus effects (from Glenn and Blaze) are disabled, as players are earning TP (Tournament Points) rather than ABP (Arena Battle Points). *Opponents' Extra Skills are disabled, but SP Enhancements are not. *"Enter" and "Refresh" buttons have up to a 10-second cooldown upon pressing either button. Event Bazaar :See Event Bazaar: Vortex Arena Trivia *Ignis Wing was originally intended to be a reward exclusive to Top 100 ranking players, but was changed to Top 500 along with the addition of Wildfire Wing for Ranks 501~5000 ranking players in response to the feedback and concerns expressed by many players. **Furthermore, Ignis Wing became available to Top 1000 ranking players due to a bug that resulted in opponents giving 1 point rather than 10 points in situations where players would fight opponents with lower Tournament Points in comparison. This was also to accommodate with player complaints towards Vortex Arena's matchmaking system. Errors and Bugs *Cooldowns expire as soon as it reaches the 1-second mark. *Losing a battle causes Consecutive Wins to reset in regular Arena. *Daily Rank and Event Rank may not reflect accurately with each other. *Arena AI for all units only had their first check parameter available. *Battles that yield 10 points would net 1 point instead.